Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie
Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie is another Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in 2016. Plot In the distant future, Rigby leads a rebellion squadrent (consisting of Benson, Skips, Hi-Five Ghost, Muscle Man, and Pops) against an evil cyborg named Mr. Ross and his army when he is erasing time. When Rigby and his team reach Ross himself, he reveals himself to be in possession of a weapon, the future version of Mordecai, who is a cyborg himself and has discovered a transgression Rigby did to him in the past and attempts to kill him. When the team gets incapacitated, Benson sacrifices himself in order for Rigby to get to a space ship/time-machine to head to the past to stop the chaos. Just as Rigby is about to travel back in time, Mordecai shows up and shoots Rigby when he hits the time travel button. In the present, Mordecai and Rigby barely keep themselves from being fired when they run late for work. When the space ship from the future shows up and crashes into the ground, future Rigby appears and tells the employees that when Mordecai and Rigby were in high school, they created a time machine that backfired, but created a "Timenado", a tornado with the ability to travel through space and time.They later got expelled for blowing up the science lab. Furthermore, the future Rigby reveals that Mordecai shot him, shocking the park residences that Mordecai and Rigby have receded their friendship. Before dying, future Rigby tells present Rigby that he must reveal a secret that might lose Mordecai in order to save the universe. When questioned about the details, Mordecai explains that they created the time machine because Rigby got into their dream college, College University, but Mordecai didn't. After the unfortunate ploy, Mr Ross, their science teacher/volleyball coach at the time, was held responsible and sent to prison. Benson tries to convince everyone that the whole thing is a hoax, until Muscle Man finds a plasma shotgun and accidentally destroys Benson's car with it. After deliberating, the employees decide they need to use the ship to go to the past and stop the end of the universe. The group manage to get to the past (6 years in to be exact) but wind up damaging the engines in the process. Skips, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost stay behind to fix the ship while Benson and Pops follow Mordecai and Rigby in finding the time machine. They succeed in slipping in but are forced to split up when they confronted by the volleyball team. With no other options, Mordecai and Rigby are forced to get help from their past selves, who have access to the science lab because Mr Ross, who was feuding with Rigby after his antics cost the team the championship, was forced by Principal Dean to allow Rigby to do an extra credit assignment in order to pass. The extra credit assignment was the time machine Mr. Ross was creating. He was creating it for two reasons: go back in time and win the volleyball state championship and to "get revenge". After successfully convincing past Rigby to create a model volcano instead, the past selves leave the lab, giving the present pair enough time to destroy the time machine. Pops and Benson arrive late to the carnage, all beaten and bruised after their volleyball jock encounter. The group, assuming the work was over, head back to spaceship/time machine only to find the repairs stalled due to an encounter with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost's past selves. Complicating matters further is that temporal ruptures begin appearing just as the repairs are finished. Rigby, who had slipped away earlier, alerts them to the fact that past Mordecai and Rigby are heading to the high school to finish a second time machine Mr Ross planted. The employees race back to the science lab but are quickly incapacitated by Mr Ross and future Mordecai, allowing past Mordecai and Rigby to botch the time machine and create the Timenado. Mr Ross then forces Rigby to admit the truth: he never got into College U but Mordecai did and he faked Mordecai's rejection letter in order to maintain their friendship. Mr Ross then tries to kill Mordecai in the confusion, but future Mordecai intervenes, taking a heavy wound and forcing Mr Ross to retreat. Upset over the duplicity, Mordecai angrily ends his friendship with Rigby, forcing Rigby to run off with the spaceship/ time machine. Before dying, future Mordecai gives his present version his ship (which is also a time machine) and tells him to patch things up, saying what Rigby did was no excuse to side with Ross. As the group tries to rebound, a distress call from future Gene the Vending Machine prompts them to help out. Meanwhile, after a failed suicide attempt to drive into the sun, Rigby encounters Father Time, who is falling apart due to the Timenado, and is convinced to apologize to Mordecai. Rigby heads to the future races back to the Timenado but gets intercepted along with Mordecai by Mr Ross at the crystal core. With Techmo's help, the duo manage to decapitate Ross and, after Rigby and Mordecai repair their friendship, destroying the Timenado. They later convince past Rigby to apologize to past Mr Ross before he's arrested, thus ending the issues between them and altering the future. Back in the present, Mordecai and Rigby agree that, despite how cool their future selves turned out, they won't let their friendship degrade to trying to kill each other, thus erasing their future selves from the timeline. The next day, as Benson catches them away from the park, the pair race back in the spaceship/ time machine with Rigby saying they'll "never be late again". Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Molly Hale, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alain, Alain's Charizard, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Ariel, Flounder, Melody, Sebastian, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3 & 4), D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Aisling, Rexy, Blue the Velociraptor, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Autobots, Dinobots, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, Christopher Thorndyke, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb, Blunk, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), Sunset Shimmer, Discord, Jack Skellington, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Sailor John, Hades, Shelly, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Psycho Rangers, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Malefor, Spectral Space Pirates, The Shredder, Cruella De Vil, Attila and Hun, Cassidy, Butch, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Decepticons, Dr. Blowhole, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, the Indominus Rex and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Sailor John, Hades, Shelly, The Trix, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Psycho Rangers, The Bowser Family, Spectral Space Pirates, The Shredder, Cruella De Vil, Cassidy, Butch, Attila and Hun, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Decepticons, Dr. Blowhole, Malefor, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Indominus Rex and Team Rocket will work for Mr. Ross. Links Trailer: * Trailer #1: ??? * Trailer #2: ??? Sneak Peaks: * Sneak Peak #1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B58NNTl20XsUV2txUDFiWmtNcmc/view * Sneak Peak #2: ??? * Sneak Peak #3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B58NNTl20XsUTnQwUHB3MzB5UEk/view * Sneak Peak #4: ??? Full Movie: * Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B58NNTl20XsUdER3dVA5dEM5a00/view * Part 2: ??? * Part 3: ??? * Part 4: ??? * Part 5: ??? * Part 6: ??? * Part 7: ??? * Part 8: ??? * Part 9: ??? * Part 10: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B58NNTl20XsUUy15RmN6cnlMd1k/view * Part 10 (Remake): * Credits: ??? Music Videos: #??? (Super Sonic Racing "Mash-Up" Sonic Generations) #??? (Justin Bieber - Never Say Never ft. Jaden Smith) #??? (Jhene Aiko - W.A.Y.S) #??? ("Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten") #??? ("Michael Jackson - Chicago") #??? (Skillet - Hero) #??? (Chiisa na Bokura no Ooki na Heart) Soundtracks *Kingdom Hearts - Villains of a Sort are outside of the window spying on our heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog - Iblis Heroes fights the Villains while Past Mordecai and Past Rigby are building the time machine in the High School *The Great Battle *Battle on the Tower battles Villains in the final battle *Super Mario Galaxy - Final Battle With Bowser Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Mordecai and Rigby battles Bowser and Mr. Ross *Jessica Simpson - With You Credits *The Pussycat Dolls, Snoop Lion, Snoop Dogg - Buttons Credits Gallery Transcript *Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie/Transcript Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie and Daphne Blake * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Josh Grelle as Shido * Michelle Rojas as Tohka * Bryn Apprill as Kotori * Tia Ballard as Yoshino * Michelle Lee as Origami * Felecia Angelle as Mana * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, May, Narue Nanase, Trista/Sailor Pluto, Max Taylor, and Hun * Marc Thompson as Attila and Foolscap * Sebastian Arcelus as Rex Owen * Kether Donohue as Zoe Drake * Rachael Lillis as Misty, Jessie, Kanaka Nanase, Ursula (Dinosaur King) * Eric Stuart as Brock, Dr. Z, Butch and James * Darren Dunstan as Zander * Davis Willis as Ed (Dinosaur King) and Gavro * Marc Diraison as Spectre * Bella Hudson as Sheer * Zoe Martin as Rod * Rachael Lillis as Laura * Amy Birnbaum as Max, Molly Hale, and Cosmo the Seedrian * Emily Bauer as Dawn * Eileen Stevens as Iris * Jason Griffith as Cilan, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog * Haven Burton-Paschall as Serena * Michael Liscio Jr. as Clemont * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Bonnie * Jonathan Silver as Alain * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya * Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya * Michael Reisz as Matt Ishida and Takuya Kanbara * Wendee Lee as T.K. Takaishi * Colleen O' Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi * Michael Lindsay as Agumon and Joe Kido * Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi and Terriermon * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa and Cody Hida * Brian Donovan as Davis Motomiya * Kirk Thronton as Gabumon * Tifanie Christun as Yolei Inoue and Biyomon * R. Martain Klein as Gomamon * Anna Garduno as Palmon * Edie Mirman as Gatomon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon * Laura Summer as Patamon * Robert Axelord as Armadillomon * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon * Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki * Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong * Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka * Steve Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto * Michelle Ruff as Zoe Orimoto * Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou * Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda * Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura * Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi * Elijah Wood as Spyro * Christina Ricci as Cynder * Andre Sogliuzzo as Sparx the Dragonfly * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle and Melody * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dragon * Jamie McGonnigal as Kazuto Izuka * Jimmy Zoppi as Masaki Maruo * Michele Knotz as Hajime Yagi * Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose and Kyoko Kudo *Richard Epcar as Myotismon * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai and High Five Ghost * William Salyers as Rigby * Mark Hamill as Skips and Malefor * Sam Marin as Benson, Pops, and Muscle Man * Jason Mantzoukas as Mr. Ross * David Koechner as Principal Dean * Minty Lewis as Eileen * Roger Craig Smith as Jablonski, Frank Smith, Fast Food Guy * Ali Hillis as Ship Computer, Rigby's Mom * Kurtwood Smith as Gene * Eddie Pepitone as Sherm * Paul F. Tompkins as Gino * Fred Tatasciore as Father Time, Security Guard, Timenado Mechanic, Willy, Reporter * Steve Blum as Kenta Kitagawa, Techmo, Brit, Commander, TV Game, J.P. Shibayama and Guilmon * Janie Haddad as Margaret * Mike Pollock as Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik * Doug Erholtz as MetalSeadramon * David Lodge as Puppetmon * Dave Guerrie as Machinedramon * Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon, Ken Ichijouji and Piedmon * Mandy Bonhomme as Yuki Kashiwazaki * Catherine Kim as Aya Kanazawa * Alexis Tipton as Kurumi * Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle * Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Sarah Lafleur as Amara/Sailor Uranus * Barbara Radecki as Michelle/Sailor Neptune * Molly C. Quinn as Bloom * Alejandra Reynoso as Flora * Amy Gross as Stella * Romi Dames as Musa * Morgan Decker as Tecna * Keke Palmer as Layla/Aisha * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin * Greg Cipes as Caleb * Steve Blum as Blunk * Scott Burns as Bowser * Dolores Rogers as Bowser Jr. * Christine Marie Cabanos as Mistress Nine Category:Sonic879 Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Epic films Category:Space Adventure films Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55